Erebor
Prolog Inspektor Lestrade von Scotland Yard sah sich im Stadthaus des Marquis von Clevewood um. Keine Einbruch spuren. Außer einigen Kratzern neben den Safe. Der Marquis selbst lief nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. "Sie haben nichts bemerkt? Kein Geräusch. Nichts war anders, als sonst?" "Nein, gar nichts." Der Inspektor blieb ruhig. "Meine Leute werden alles nach Spuren absuchen. Bitte geben sie mir eine vollständige Liste der Gäste, die heute Abend anwesend waren. Auch von denen, die früher gegangen, oder gar nicht erst gekommen sind." Thorin saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und las die Morgenzeitung. Die Nachricht über den Diebstahl im Hause des Marquis ließ ihn etwas lächeln. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen und die armen Kinder, die ausgebeutet worden waren, konnten mit dem Geld wesentlich mehr anfangen, als dieser Mann. Ja, er selbst war auch sehr wohlhabend, aber er spendete Teile seines Vermögens an diejenigen, die das Geld mehr brauchten, als er selbst. Ihm wurde Wohlstand in die Wiege gelegt als Nachkomme einer Familie, die schon seit vielen Generationen als Goldschmiede tätig waren. Andere hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie er. Dis kam ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Bruders, wie immer dachte sie nicht daran anzuklopfen. "Hier ist dein Kaffee. Etwas spannendes in der Zeitung?" Thorin sah zu seiner Schwester auf. "Danke für den Kaffee", sagte er und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. "Nur, dass Marquis von Clevewood gestern bestohlen wurde. Nichts von großer Bedeutung. Er wird es verkraften können." Man konnte heraushören, dass er nicht viel von diesem Mann hielt. Dis rückte ihre Lesebrille zu recht und schaute schon wieder auf das Dokument, das sie gerade aus dem Alt-Hebräischen übersetzt. "Marquis von Clevewood? Marquis von Clevewood... Da war doch etwas.. Ach ja.. Seit ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten wartet ein Mann von Scotland Yard auf dich. Er will dich wohl befragen." Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt, weil...?", fragte er, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, um den Inspektor zu begrüßen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verzögerung. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer. Dort können wir ungestört sprechen." Er lächelte den Inspektor an, obgleich ihm ein wenig widerstrebte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte scheinbar herumschnüffeln, aber er würde so oder so nichts finden. Er zog vielleicht im Hintergrund die Fäden, aber nur selten war er wirklich direkt an etwas beteiligt, das "Erebor" durchführte. Dis hatte sich eine Lupe vom Schreibtisch ihres Bruders genommen und die Brille hoch geschoben. "Ich erzähle es dir erst jetzt, weil dieser hochinteressante Text.Oh.. Du kennst den Inspektor ja schon. Warum fragst du dann" Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Büro. Greg, so hieß der Inspektor, hob die Augenbraue und sah der Frau kurz nach. "Kein Problem. Wir reden ja jetzt." Er nahm auf dem angebotenen Stuhl platz. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, wenn ich gleich zum Thema komme. Sie waren gestern Abend Gast beim Marquis of Clevewood" Thorin setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Ja, das war ich. Es geht also um den gestrigen Einbruch. Ich habe schon davon gelesen", sagte er und verzog keine Miene. "Sie werden eine Weile zu tun haben, wenn sie jeden Gast befragen möchten. Der Marquis ist nicht gerade für Feiern im kleinen Kreis bekannt." Ein bisschen überheblich war dieser Thorin Durin ja schon. "Das ist richtig, aber lassen sie es ruhig meine Sorge sein. Es ist sehr praktisch, dass ich bei Scotland Yard nicht alleine bin." Er holte sein Notizbuch aus der Manteltasche. "Von wann bis wann waren sie auf der Feier?" "Ich war von 20 Uhr, dem Beginn der Feier bis kurz vor Mitternacht dort", antwortete Thorin und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Und nein, mir ist nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen und ich kann auch nicht sagen, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Es gab zu viele auf dieser Feier, die Interesse an dem Vermögen des Maquis hätten." Er wurde nicht das erste Mal verhört. Er war bei den meisten Feiern anwesend, bei denen "Erebor" zugeschlagen hatte, aber ihm war nie etwas nachzuweisen. Er lächelte den Inspektor an und bot ihm etwas von dem Gebäck an, das sein Freund Bilbo ihm gebacken hatte. Er war so ein lieber Kerl, aber er wurde von seinem Chef immer wieder ausgebeutet. Genau deswegen hatte Thorin "Erebor" aufleben lassen. Greg seufzte. Gut sah er ja aus, dieser Thorin, aber er war neunmalklug. Und das konnte Greg gar nicht ausstehen. Moment mal, hatte er eben von Thorin als gutaussehend gedacht? Lieber auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. "Oh, ein Profi. Offenbar kommen sie häufiger mit den Gesetz in Berührung." Thorin schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde einfach zu häufig zu die Feiern der Reichen und Bekannten eingeladen. Das kommt davon, wenn man all den Schmuck herstellt, den ihre Frauen tragen", sagte er und nahm sich einen Keks. "Aber fahren Sie ruhig fort, wenn Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, Herr Inspektor." Greg holte ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Jackentasche. Bevor er es auf Thorins Schreibtisch ausbreitete, sah er ihn fragend an. "Darf ich?" Thorin lächelte. "Natürlich", erwiderte er und schob einige Dinge zur Seite, damit der Inspektor Platz hatte. "Ich möchte schließlich die Polizei nicht bei der Arbeit behindern", fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu. Greg runzelte die Stirn, während er das Papier, ein Grundriss des Anwesens des Marquis, auf den Tisch legte. Dann lehnte er sich auf den Stuhl zurechte. "Machen sie sich über mich bzw. die Arbeit der Polizei lustig?" Thorin legte den Kopf schief. "Hören Sie mich lachen, Herr Inspektor?", fragte er lächelnd und blickte dann auf den Plan. "Was wollen Sie mir denn zeigen?" Bilbo hatte währenddessen seine Schicht beendet und brachte ein paar Leckereien für Thorin zu seinem Haus, zusammen mit einer Nachricht von einem seiner... Mitarbeiter von Erebor. Nur Bilbo vertraute er den Nachrichtenaustausch an. Er wusste, er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. "Herr Durin, ihr ganzes Auftreten verrät mir, dass sie die Arbeit der Polizei nicht ernstnehmen. Es mag sie amüsieren, aber Raub ist ein ernsthaftes Verbrechen. Nicht selten enden solche Einbrüche tödlich. Ich will ihnen auch nichts zeigen. Sie sollen auf dem Plan markieren, wo im Haus sie am Abend waren." Thorin betrachtete den Plan kurz und deutete dann auf eine Stelle. "Die meiste Zeit war ich im Hauptsaal", fing er an und deutete auf eine andere Stelle. "Auf der Toilette war ich und", deutete er wieder auf eine andere Stelle. "auf dem Balkon auch, um Luft zu schnappen. Haben Sie den Ausblick dort gesehen? Wirklich schön", sagte er und lächelte den Inspektor an. "Und ich nehme Ihre Arbeit sehr ernst, Herr Inspektor und ich bewundere Sie wirklich dafür, dass Sie für unsere Sicherheit sorgen, aber ich empfinde einfach kein Mitgefühl für den Marquis. Er wird den Diebstahl sicherlich überwinden." Greg notierte sich Thorins Aufenthaltsorte. "Nun, die Polizei hat keine Wahl. Wenn ein Verbrechen geschieht, es angezeigt wird, müssen wir ermitteln. Aber sie haben doch eine Wahl, wenn sie den Marquis nicht mögen, warum folgen sie dann seiner Einladung? Geschäftskontakte kann man auch in den Clubs oder anderen Festivitäten knüpfen." Thorin seufzte leidgeprüft. "Es gehört zum guten Ton", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich eingeladen werde, wäre es unhöflich, abzulehnen. Manche Leute sind da sehr nachtragend." Er sah auf, als es an der Tür klopfte und Bilbo kurz seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Thorin, ich habe-", fing er an, stoppte dann aber, als er den Inspektor sah. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich stelle das Essen auf den Tisch, Thorin..." "Danke, Bilbo. Wir können später reden." Der Inspektor erhob sich. "Ich sehe, dass sie weiteren Besuch haben. Dann halte ich sie nicht länger auf. Ich habe erfahren, was ich wissen wollte." Sorgfältig faltete er den Grundriss wieder zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Ebenso sein Notizbuch. "Danke für ihre Zeit. Sollten noch Fragen entstehen, wird sich Scotland Yard wieder bei ihnen melden." Greg notierte sich in Gedanken, dass er die Gästelisten aller Feste überprüfen sollte, bei denen bisher etwas gestohlen wurde. Thorin lächelte und reichte dem Inspektor die Hand. "Sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, ich konnte weiterhelfen", sagte er und öffnete für Greg die Tür. "Sie können jederzeit wieder vorbei kommen. Sie haben ja noch gar nicht Bilbos Kekse probiert." Bilbo stand gerade etwas beunruhigt in der Küche und stellte das Essen ab, das er mitgebracht hatte. Was wollte der Inspektor hier? Ob es um den Diebstahl gestern Nacht ging? Sicherlich... Greg hob eine Augenbraue und sah Thorin tief in die Augen, bevor er die Hand ergriff und zum Abschied schüttelte. "Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag." Dis war bei der Bearbeitung des Textes ein gutes Stück weitergekommen und trat gerade in die Küche. Dot würde bald einkaufen gehen und die Jungs von der Schule abholen. Vielleicht könnte sie schnell noch im Schreibwarenladen vorbei schauen. Dis öffnete die Küchentur. "Dot, kannst du..." Dann sah sie Bilbo. "Oh Hallo Bilbo, Dot ist offensichtlich schon los. Drück die Daumen, wenn die Jungs diese Woche überstehen, sind sie tatsächlich mal länger als vier Wochen auf einer Schule." Bilbo lachte leise. "Gut, ich drücke die Daumen", sagte er und nahm das Essen, das er mitgebracht hatte, aus seinem Korb. "Das hier ist bei der Arbeit übrig geblieben. Vielleicht möchtet ihr es ja essen", sagte er lächelnd. Bilbo arbeitete als Koch in einem Restaurant. Der Besitzer hatte den armen Mann jahrelang ausgebeutet, aber die Bedingungen hatten sich mittlerweile verbessert, nachdem Erebor nachgeholfen hatte. Thorin nickte leicht. "Danke, Bilbo." Dis nahm ihre Lesebrille ab und sah in den Korb. "Ein wenig Hunger habe ich schon. Dot und Mr. Butler haben - zur Feier des Tages- Pfannkuchen vorbereitet. Aber Fili und Kili essen wie siebenköpfige Raupen. Da werden wir wenig abbekommen." Sie sah ihren Bruder an und von der leicht verwirrt wirkenden Frau, von vor einer halben Stunde, war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Was wollte der Polizist von dir?" Thorin winkte ab. "Ach, es gab gestern einen Einbruch bei der Feier, bei der ich war. Die Polizei muss jetzt natürlich alle Gäste befragen. Reine Routine", sagte er, aber Bilbo war trotzdem etwas besorgt. Thorin trat an den Korb heran und blickte ebenfalls hinein. "Wenn Fíli und Kíli da sind, werden wir sicherlich noch etwas zu Essen brauchen. Danke", sagte er und Bilbo wusste, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er Thorin unauffällig die Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte. Schnell war die Übergabe durchgeführt und Thorin steckte den kleinen Zettel in seine Hosentasche. "Möchtest du zum Essen bleiben? Fíli und Kíli würden sich sicherlich auch freuen." Dis sah die beiden an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also Übergaben müsst ihr wirklich noch üben. Das bekommen Fili und Kili schon geschickter hin. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht das leckere Stück Kruste ist, das da unter der Hand weggegangen ist." Bilbo wurde leicht rot und Thorin verdrehte nur die Augen. "Es ist nichts, was dich interessieren würde. Belassen wir es dabei", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Dein Stück Kruste ist noch da. Ich überlasse es dir gerne." Bilbo räusperte sich und spielte am Saum seiner Jacke. "Nun, ähm... Ich hoffe, die Jungs hatten einen schönen Schultag", versuchte er dann das Thema zu wechseln. Vorsichtshalber angelte sich Dis das Stück Kruste gleich. Waren Fili und Kili erst hier, würde sie keinen Bissen davon sehen. "Ob sie den Tag schön fanden, werden wir gleich hören. Dot scheint mit den beiden zurück zu kommen. Ob die Lehrer den Tag auch schön fanden...." Dis liebte ihre beiden Jungs über alles. Allerdings waren die zwei sehr munter und fühlten sich in der Schule häufig unterfordert. Was sie häufig dazu verleitete Blödsinn zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in die Küche gerannt kamen "Mama, Mama, wir waren heute ganz brav." Bilbo lächelte die beiden Brüder an. "Hallo, ihr beiden", sagte er. "Schön, euch zu sehen." Thorin begrüßte schnell seine Neffen und zog sich dann in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um die Nachricht zu lesen, die Bilbo ihm gegeben hatte. Es war alles nach Plan verlaufen und das Geld war den Kindern gespendet worden, die in einer der Fabriken arbeiteten, die dem Marquis gehörten. Greg ging zurück in sein Büro bei Scotland Yard. Er arbeitete fast rund um die Uhr, oder zumindest vermuteten das seine Kollegen, da er häufig der erste im Büro war und auch der letzte. Als er den Grundriss und sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche zog, fiel auch ein Zettel zu Boden. Greg wunderte sich. "Nanu, wie kommt der in meine Tasche?" Er setzte sich und faltete den Zettel aus einander. Ich mag ihre braunen Augen. Thorin Ein Herz war neben dem Namen zu sehen. Greg wurde ärgerlich. Was sollte das? Warum provozierte dieser Mann ihn absichtlich? Hatte er etwas zu verbergen. Er würde sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Thorin verbrannte sofort die Nachricht, die er erhalten hatte. Man hatte ihm auch mitteilen lassen, dass seine Hilfe benötigt würde, beim nächsten Einbruch. Bei besonders wichtigen oder gefährlichen Einsätzen übernahm er die Hauptaufgabe. Ob dieser Inspektor aufgeben würde? Nun, vermutlich nicht. Er hatte ihn sicher nicht das letzte Mal gesehen. Greg ging die Society-Seiten der Tagespresse durch. "Erebor", der Täter hatte immer ein Taschentuch mit diesen Schriftzug hinterlassen, schlug bisher immer bei großen Partys betuchter Männer zu, die teilweise einen sehr zweifelhaften Ruf hatten. Übermorgen war wieder so eine Party. Sie sollten unauffällig vor Ort sein. Vielleicht konnte man Erebor auf frischer Tat ertappen. Die Jungs hatten mittlerweile ihre Schuluniformen ausgezogen und trugen normale Kleidung. Hungrig saßen sie auf den Küchenstühlen. Beide verkündeten, dass sie mindestens "20 Millionen Pfannkuchen" essen wollten. "Weißt du Mama," sagte Kili zwischen zwei Bissen," unser Lehrer für Geschichte und alte Sprachen ist nicht so gut. Der übersetzt Texte falsch." Dis kam ihren Mutterpflichten nach. "Schatz, du sollst doch nicht mit vollen Mund sprechen." Plötzlich hielt sie inne. "Ihr habt den Lehrer doch hoffentlich nicht gesagt, dass ihr glaubt, er würde etwas falsch übersetzen?" Die Brüder sahen sich zögerlich an. "ööööööööööh. Es könnte sein, dass wir sowas gesagt haben." Bilbo schmunzelte. "Ich bin sicher, der Lehrer hat euch jetzt schon ins Herz geschlossen", sagte er und aß ein Stück Brot. Thorin trank einen Schluck Malventee. "Ihr müsst lernen, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten, Jungs. Sonst bringt ihr euch nur in Schwierigkeiten." Nun, er war dafür vielleicht nicht das leuchtende Beispiel. "Ach Jungs, ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr auf dieser Schule endlich mal bleiben könnt. Langsam gehen uns die Schulen auf, auf die wir euch schicken können." Hoffnungsvoll sah Fili seine Mutter an. "Wenn es keine Schule mehr gibt, die uns nimmt, dann müssen wir doch auch nicht mehr lernen, oder?" Dis legte ihr Besteck bei Seite und sah ihre Söhne an. "Und wenn ihr nicht lesen und schreiben könnt, was wollt ihr dann später machen?" Sie überlegten kurz. "Na, rumsitzen und Tee trinken, wie Onkel Thorin." Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Denkt ihr etwa, ich kann nicht lesen und schreiben? Was denkt ihr denn, von was ich euch die Spielsachen kaufe? Sicher nicht vom Rumsitzen und Tee trinken", meinte er und war ein wenig gekränkt. Bilbo lachte leise und trank einen Schluck Milch. "Komplimente machen können die beiden ja schon sehr gut." Staunend sahen Fili und Kili ihren Onkel an. "Wir bekommen die Geschenke, weil du liest und schreibst? Dann sollten wir vielleicht doch noch lernen. Dann können wir dir auch was schenken," meinten die zwei treuherzig. Thorin lächelte matt. Er konnte den beiden nie lange böse sein. "Ihr müsst mir nichts schenken. Es reicht mir schon, wenn ihr euch in der Schule Mühe gebt. Lesen und Schreiben ist sehr wichtig, versteht ihr?", sagte er und strich den beiden über die Haare. Bilbo lächelte. Thorin sah oft sehr grimmig und streng aus, aber wenn es um seine Familie ging, war er ein sehr herzlicher Mensch. Fili dachte nach. "Aber Mama ist doch viel schlauer als unsere Lehrer. Kann Mama uns nicht alles beibringen?" Dis schluckte und umarmte dann ihre Söhne. "Ich habe euch sehr, sehr lieb, aber ..." ".... wenn wir den ganzen Tag hier rumlaufen, machen wir dich wahnsinnig." vollendete die Jungs ihren Satz und kicherten. "Ja, ganz genau." Bilbo schmunzelte. "Außerdem ist es gut, wenn ihr verschiedene Lehrer habt, denn auch wenn eure Mutter sehr klug ist, weiß sie auch nicht alles. Es hilft, wenn man verschiedene Einflüsse hat", sagte er lächelnd und trank noch einen Schluck Milch. Thorin nickte. "Eure Mutter und ich mussten auch zur Schule gehen und es hat sich auch gelohnt." Er goss sich neuen Malventee ein und Bilbo rümpfte leicht die Nase. Diesen Geruch konnte er nur schwer ertragen, aber er wusste, dass Thorin diesen Tee liebte. Er konnte das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. "Gut, dann gehen wir weiter zur Schule," verkündeten die zwei. "Wir wollen mindestens so schlauer werden, wie Mama." Dis lächelte. "Da habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt." Bilbo schien die Nase zu rümpfen, als Thorin seinen Tee trank. "Du magst keinen Malventee?" Bilbo lächelte säuerlich. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Der Geschmack ist wirklich nicht mein Fall", sagte er und Thorin lächelte leicht. Er war es gewohnt, dass Leute seine Ansicht zu Malventee nicht teilen konnten. Bilbo lachte leise. "Aber so weiß ich immer, wann Thorin in der Nähe ist. Der Geruch von Malventee haftet irgendwie immer an ihm." Die Jungs sahen ihren Onkel an. "Aber dann darfst du nie was anstellen, oder nachts aus der Küche Kuchen holen. Mama merkt das dann ja. Du musst dich sonst in die Ecke stellen." Man merkte den beiden an, dass "in die Ecke stellen" die schlimmste Strafe war, die sie sich vorstellen konnten. Thorin lächelte leicht. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, etwas anzustellen", sagte er und Bilbo unterdrückte ein besorgtes Seufzen. Er hatte die letzte Nachricht gelesen. Thorin würde beim nächsten Einbruch wieder selbst Erebor sein. Er brachte sich damit in große Gefahr. Thorin stand nach einer Weile auf. "So, entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss mich noch um einige Dinge kümmern", sagte er und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Bilbo war sich sicher, dass Thorin nun bereits einen Plan für den Einbruch ausarbeiten würde. Dis sah ihre Jungs an. "Und ihr habt sicher Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich schaue sie mir nachher an." Greg hatte währenddessen Kontakt zum Gastgeber des nächsten Festes aufgenommen. Der war entsetzt bei dem Gedanken, dass uniformierte Polizisten dabei sein würde. War aber einverstanden, dass Greg selbst und ein weiterer Kollege sich in Anzügen unauffällig unter die Gäste mischten. In der Nähe des Gebäudes und an allen möglichen Fluchtrouten würden auch Polizisten warten. Teil 1 Am Tag des geplanten Einbruchs war Thorin etwas angespannt. Er machte sich nicht Sorgen um sich selbst, sondern um Dis, seine Neffen und die Kinder, die er enttäuschen würde, wenn er ohne Geld zu Ihnen gehen musste. Er durfte nicht versagen. Seine Kleidung lag bereits unter seinem Bett bereit. Durchweg dunkle Kleidung und ein weiter Umhang und eine Maske. Mycroft war währenddessen auf dem Weg zum Haus der Durins. Diese Kinder, Fíli und Kíli, hatten ihn darauf gebracht, sich nach ihren Eltern zu erkundigen. Er hoffte, dass diese Dis Durin bei einer Übersetzung behilflich sein konnte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Wie er es hasste, andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Als es an der Tür klopfte, öffnete Mr. Butler die Tür. Der Mann der davor stand, war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Gut gekleidet. Also offensichtlich kein Bettler. "Ja, bitte. Was wünschen sie?" Mycroft nahm seinen Hut ab. "Guten Tag. Ich möchte mit Dis Durin sprechen. Ich möchte ihre Dienste als Übersetzerin in Anspruch nehmen", sagte er. "Mein Name ist Mycroft Holmes." Sein Gesicht glich einer kalten Eiswand. Er hatte wirklich wenig Interesse daran, andere um Hilfe zu bitten. "Sehr wohl." Mr. Butler trat zur Seite und ließ Mycroft Holmes eintreten. Dann nahm er ihn seinen Hut, den Mantel und Regenschirm ab, und brachte sie in einen kleinen Raum neben der Tür. "Wenn ich sie in diesen Empfangsraum bitten dürfte, Sir." Er öffnete in der Eingangshalle eine Tür auf der rechten Seite und nahm dann ein kleines, silbernes Tablett, das vom Familienwappen geziert wurde. "Würden sie mir ihre Karte geben? Ich werde die Miss informieren, dass sie sie sprechen wollen." Greg war währenddessen unter den ersten Gästen, die beim Fest eintrafen. Er war gespannt, wann dieser Thorin Durin auftauchen würde. Mycroft reichte Mr. Butler seine Karte und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl. "Danke", sagte er nur kalt. Thorin war mittlerweile beim Fest eingetroffen, allerdings nicht durch den Eingang, den die Gäste nahmen. Er war über die Dächer hierher gelangt. Von seiner Position aus konnte er in den Hauptsaal blicken. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wie er es vermutet hatte. Dieser Inspektor war hier und sicher war er nicht allein. Er musste vorsichtig sein, aber es gab es kein Zurück mehr. Dis sass in ihren Arbeitszimmer und drehte die Karte in ihre Hand hin und her. Mycroft Holmes? Sie hatte noch nie von ihm gehört. Auf der Karte stand auch nur dieser Name. War er einer der Lehrer ihrer Söhne? Sie stand auf und ging zum Empfangszimmer, die Lesebrille, die sie hochgeschoben hatte, vergass sie dabei völlig. Mr. Butler öffnete die Tür für sie und Dis trat ein. "Guten Abend Mr. Holmes. Ich bin Dis Durin. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon das Vergnügen hatten." Mycroft stand auf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Guten Abend, Miss Durin. Nein, wir hatten noch nicht das... Vergnügen", sagte er und sein Gesicht blieb eisig. "Ich bin Ihren Söhnen begegnet und sie haben überdurchschnittliche Kenntnisse bei einer Übersetzung kundgetan. Ich ging davon aus, dass dieses Wissen von ihren Eltern stammen muss, also habe ich mich ein wenig informiert. Mein Bruder und ich benötigen eine Übersetzung und ich dachte, eventuell könnten wir Ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen." Er zog aus seiner Tasche ein Dokument heraus. "Wir bezahlen gut." Dis hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh, ich verstehe. Sie sind der Lehrer, den meine Söhne auf.... Eine Textstelle hingewiesen haben. Es tut mir sehr leid. Sie schauen mir immer gerne beim Übersetzen zu. Die Zeichen sind so "komisch"." Nun hob Mycroft seinerseits eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin kein Lehrer", erwiderte er. "Ich war nur dabei, als Ihre Söhne mit dem Lehrer gesprochen haben. Diese Übersetzung ist wichtig für einen alten Mordfall." Er hob das Kinn. "Wie gesagt, Geld spielt keine Rolle. Sie müssen nur den Text übersetzen, weiter nichts." Thorin hatte mittlerweile erreicht, was er wollte. Er hatte das Geld. Nun galt es jedoch, auch wieder sicher das Gebäude zu verlassen. Er musste wieder über die Dächer. Aber vorher musste er wieder dorthin zurück. Greg hatte die Gäste beobachtet. Es wurde getrunken, gelacht, mehr getrunken. Dieser Thorin Durin tauchte nicht auf. Merkwürdig. Greg wusste, dass er auf der Gästeliste stand. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er solche Veranstaltungen nie verpasste, weil die Gastgeber sonst sauer werden könnten? Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich so in diesen Mann verbiss, aber irgendwas war eigenartig. Hatte er ein Geräusch aus den Raum mit dem Safe gehört. Schnell eilte er in die Richtung. Seine Verstärkung war nirgends zu sehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür. Eine Gestalt wollte gerade durch das Fenster verschwinden. "Bleiben sie besser stehen und treten sie wieder einen Schritt zurück." Greg zog eine kleine Pistole aus ihren Versteck. Thorin presste die Lippen aufeinander. Natürlich, dieser Inspektor musste ihm das Leben jetzt unbedingt schwer machen. Aber so leicht gab er nicht auf. Er hatte keine Angst. Er drehte sich nicht zu Greg um, sondern war blitzschnell aus dem Fenster verschwunden. Wenn er ihn erwischen wollte, musste er ihn wohl oder übel erschießen. Ergeben würde er sich niemals. Greg fluchte leise, als die Gestalt blitzschnell durch das Fenster verschwand und feuerte einen Schuss hinterher. Als er am Fenster war, war die Gestalt zu weit entfernt, um noch mal zu feuern? Hatte er getroffen? Voller Ärger schlug Greg aufs Fensterbrett und verzog die Nase. In der Luft war ein merkwürdiger Geruch. Malven? Als Thorin in Sicherheit war, atmete er tief durch. Das hätte schief gehen können. Dieser Inspektor schien wirklich hartnäckig zu sein. Nun aber schnell das Geld zum Waisenhaus bringen. Die Kinder und die Leiter der Einrichtung würden sich sicherlich über die Spende freuen. Dis sah währenddessen Mycroft interessiert an. "Wie alt ist der Mordfall, wenn sie bei der Übersetzung meine Hilfe brauchen. Ich bin auf die alten Alten Sprachen und Schriften Ägyptens und des Vorderen Orients spezialisiert." "Der Mordfall ist aktuell, aber die Nachforschungen meines Bruders diesbezüglich reichen sehr weit. Die Übersetzung wird in Ihr Fachgebiet fallen", antwortete Mycroft und reichte Dis die Mappe mit den Unterlagen. "Aber keine weiteren Fragen dazu. Es geht nur um die Übersetzung, mehr nicht." Thorin lächelte, als er noch aus der Ferne die aufgeregten Kinder hörte, die sich über die großzügige Spende freuten. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Auch wenn nicht jeder dieser Meinung sein würde. So wie dieser schießwütige Inspektor. Naserümpfend machte sich Thorin auf den Weg nach Hause. Dis bedachte Mycroft mit einen Blick, den sie auch ihren Söhnen zuwarf, wenn sie unartig waren. "Für jemanden, der die Hilfe eines anderen dringend braucht, weil er eine Aufgabe nicht selbst erledigen kann, haben sie schon ein sehr interessantes Auftreten." Dann nahm sie Mycroft die Unterlagen ab und sah sie an. "Bis wann brauchen sie ein Ergebnis?" "Mein Bruder hat keine Deadline gesetzt, aber er kann sehr ungeduldig werden. Eine gewisse Eile besteht also", erwiderte Mycroft. "Sie erhalten den ersten Teil der Zahlung sofort, den zweiten, wenn die Übersetzung fertig ist." Er sah Dis von oben herab an. "Das wäre dann alles." Sie erwiderte den Blick mit größter Gelassenheit. Wenn dieser dachte, dass er sie mit seinen unverschämten Auftreten einschüchtern konnte, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Dis hatte dafür viel zu lange Übung mit ihren Bruder. "Mr Holmes. Ich bin gerne behilflich, wenn es um die Aufklärung eines Mordes geht. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich über ihr Auftreten mehr als erstaunt bin. Ihre Höflichkeit, noch dazu in meinen Haus, lässt doch sehr zu wünschen übrig.Den Lohn will ich nicht für mich. Schicken sie ihn an das Waisenhaus." Sie erhob sich. "Guten Tag, Mr. Holmes." Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn Sie dies wünschen, werde ich alles in die Wege leiten", sagte er und strich sein Jackett zurecht. "Guten Tag, Miss Durin." Er ging auf den Kommentar zu seiner scheinbar fehlenden Höflichkeit gar nicht ein. Das tat er auch bei seinem Bruder nicht. "Meine Karte haben Sie ja. Sie können mir jederzeit eine Nachricht zukommen lassen über die angegebene Adresse." Er neigte kurz den Kopf, dann nahm er Hut und Schirm und verabschiedete sich kurz. Dis nahm die Unterlagen und beschloss sie gleich einmal durch zu sehen. Wo war nur Thorin? Sie musste ihn unbedingt von diesen unglaublich von sich eingenommenen Mycroft Holmes erzählen. Greg suchte derweil in der Nähe des ausgeraubten Anwesens nach Spuren. Wirklich verwertbares fanden sie nicht. Den Flüchtigen getroffen hatte er wohl nicht, oder die Verletzung war nicht schwer. Zumindest fanden sie kein Blut. Ärzte und Krankenhäuser würde er trotzdem überwachen lassen. Sicher war sicher. Und am nächsten Morgen würde er diesen Thorin Durin aufsuchen. Warum war er bloss nicht bei der Feier? Thorin musste zuerst zu Bilbo gehen. Dieser schießwütige Inspektor hatte ihn am linken Bein getroffen. Es war keine schwere Verletzung, aber trotzdem musste sie behandelt werden und zu einem Arzt konnte er nicht gehen. Bilbo war natürlich sofort besorgt, kümmerte sich aber um die Verletzung, damit Thorin nach Hause gehen konnte. "Ich bin wieder da", rief Thorin, als er eintrat und seine Jacke aufgehangen hatte. Umgezogen hatte er sich bereits bei Bilbo. Dis steckte ihren Kopf aus ihren Arbeitszimmer. "Hast du kurz Zeit. Ich muss dir was erzählen. Vorhin war ein sehr komischer Mann hier." Sie wartete die Antwort Ihres Bruders gar nicht erst ab, sondern zog ihn ins Zimmer. Etwas irritiert sah Dis auf sein Bein. "Sag mal, hinkst du?" Thorin winkte ab. "Ich habe mich nur an Bilbos Esstisch gestoßen. Keine Sorge", erwiderte er und folgte Dis in ihr Arbeitszimmer. "Wer genau war hier?", lenkte er dann ab und setzte sich. "Ein gewisser Mycroft Holmes." Dis reichte Thorin die Karte. "Hast du schon mal von ihm gehört." Schnell berichtete sie von dem Auftrag. "Der Auftrag ist sehr spannend. Jemand hat alt-hebräische Schrift mit heratischen Zeichen durchsetzt. Er ist allerdings unglaublich unhöflich." Dis sah ihren Bruder von der Seite an. "Vielleicht sollte man Erkundigungen über ihn einziehen. Ich will nicht in dunkle Machenschaften verwickelt werden. Ob dieser Inspektor von Scotland Yard noch mal vorbei kommt?`Vielleicht kennt der ihn." "Holmes? Ja, ich kenne ihn und seinen Bruder", erwiderte Thorin. "Sie sind beide sehr... exzentrisch, jeder auf eine andere Art, aber sie sind meines Wissens nach keine schlechten Menschen. Dieser Sherlock hat schon in ihrem Namen für wohltätige Zwecke gespendet." Darüber informierte sich Thorin immer, damit er wusste, wen er nicht bestehlen musste. "Aber du kannst diesen Inspektor sicher noch einmal danach fragen. Ich nehme an, er wird bald wieder hier auftauchen." Teil 2 Thorin sollte recht behalten. Am nächsten Vormittag klopfte der Inspektor wieder an die Tür. Mr. Butler nahm ihn Hut und Mantel ab, und führte ihn zu Thorin. "Inspektor Lestrade für sie, Sir. Soll ich Kaffee oder Tee servieren?" Thorin unterdrückte ein Seufzen und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Für mich einen Tee, ich nehme an, der Inspektor möchte einen Kaffee", erwiderte Thorin. "Danke, Mr. Butler." Er begrüßte den Inspektor. "Schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich und bot Greg einen Platz an. "Oh, ich wundere mich, dass sie wohl auf sind. Gestern war wieder eine dieser wichtigen Feiern. Die sie ja eigentlich nie verpassen, weil sonst ein potentieller Kunde sauer wird.. Und sie waren nicht da." Thorin lächelte leicht. "Oh, haben Sie dort auf mich gewartet, weil Sie gerne mit mir tanzen wollten? Es tut mir leid, aber mein guter Freund Bilbo Beutlin hatte gestern Geburtstag und ich wollte ihm Gesellschaft leisten, da er sonst keine Bekannten oder Familie hat." Er trank einen Schluck Tee, den Mr. Butler gebracht hatte. "Und ein Freund ist mir wichtiger als eine potenzielle Geschäftsbeziehung." Greg griff nach seiner Tasse Kaffee. "Das ehrt sie wirklich sehr. Aber es ist schon eigenartig, dass..." Greg brach mitten im Satz ab. Dieser Geruch... Wie gestern Abend. Vorsichtig stellte er seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. "Ist das Malventee?" Thorin verzog keine Miene. "Ja, richtig. Möchten Sie etwa auch eine Tasse? Ich lasse Mr. Butler gerne noch eine bringen", sagte er unschuldig und lächelte. "Aber Sie wollten noch etwas sagen?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. Greg sah Thorin direkt in die Augen. "Ja, da fällt mir etwas ein. Als Erebor gestern Abend zuschlug, war ich nahe dran ihn zu fangen. Er konnte durch ein Fenster entwischen, aber etwas war doch deutlich wahrnehmbar. Der Geruch nach Malven. Merkwürdiger Zufall nicht wahr?" __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__